


like real people do

by treefood



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Husbands, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Mild Smut, Newly weds, Nostalgia, Oral Sex, Smut, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, everyone lives au, this is super sof pls enjoy iy, ummm laurent and damen are married and i lvoe them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefood/pseuds/treefood
Summary: “Do you remember my first trip to Akeilos?”“Of course.” Damen smiles. “You slept in my bed and asked me about the fireflies in the garden.”“I had never seen any before. And you knew just about everything.” Damen smiles, reminiscing about the old times they shared as children and teenagers. “I suppose I’ve been in love with you from the start.” Laurent admits sheepishly.
Relationships: Aleron/Hennike (Captive Prince), Auguste & Hennike (Captive Prince), Auguste & Laurent (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Hennike & Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	like real people do

**Author's Note:**

> smut warning!!!! if you didn't see in the tags, theres some smut so beware

“Are you excited?”

“For what?”

“You’re wedding, Laurent!”

Laurent smiles as he fixes some of the lace on his cape, looking over at his brother.

“Oh, yeah, that.”

“ _Laurent!_ ”

“Sarcasm, Auguste, sarcasm. Something I thought you were well versed in.”

Auguste rolls his eyes and walks over to his brother, looking down at him. Laurent smiles a big, cheesy smile up at his brother before turning and looking at himself in the mirror. Auguste stands behind him, following his gaze as he leans against Laurent’s bedpost. 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“ _Yes_ , I’m excited.”

“You’re such a pest sometimes.” Auguste teases.

“Says you.”

“To think, he’s been here in our palace for the past two days and the poor love birds haven’t gotten to see each other.”

“Mm.” Laurent answers shortly.

“My little brother is about to be whisked away to some far off kingdom and I’ll never see him again.”

“You’re stretching, now, Auguste.” 

They both stare at each other for a moment before cracking into unceremonious laughter. Auguste reaches out, pulling his younger brother into his arms. He squeezes him tightly, picks him up, and twirls him around. Just as he does, there’s a knock on the door and their mother enters Laurent’s chambers.

“Auguste!” She snaps. “Stop it! You’re going to ruin all of the hard work!”

“Hello, mother.” Auguste laughs as she gently swats his shoulder.

Hennike walks straight over to Laurent, brushing some blonde hair behind his ear. She takes a hold of his hands, taking a step with him towards the windows so she can look at him. She brushes some dust off of his shoulders, then adjusts the headpiece they gave him. He wasn’t fond of it, but Veretian tradition was Veretian tradition. His mother made it abundantly clear to him that it wasn’t changing no matter how much Laurent thought he looked ridiculous. 

“The gold is going to look gorgeous in the setting sun, Laurent.” She says, adjusting some of the lace frills along the cape he wore. “I’m so proud.”

“Is this really something to be proud over?” Auguste teases as he stands beside his mother. Hennike looks up at him and rolls her eyes before looking back at Laurent.

“Ignore him, mother, he has a brain the size of a pea.”

“You always were the smarter one, weren’t you, darling?” Hennike smiles.

Auguste drops open his mouth in fake shock before taking a seat on Laurent’s bed, watching their mother fasten different clasps and make sure everything was just so.

“It’s going to be an interesting wedding.” Hennike says, more to herself than to anyone. “What with the Akeilon and Veretian traditions mixed.”

“I didn’t even think about that.” Auguste says. “How long is this ceremony going to be?”

“Not any longer than a Veretian one.” Laurent says, glancing over his shoulder. Hennike taps him gently and Laurent looks straight forward again so she can continue to work. “Damainos and I have it figured out, don’t worry.”

“Oh I won’t, brother.”

“Good.”

“I can’t believe you’re getting _married._ ” Hennike says. “What will I do without you here all the time?”

“You know I’ll be back and forth.” Laurent smiles.

“I know,” she sighs. “But you won’t be here everyday.” 

“It’s not the same, I know.”

“Don’t worry, mother, you still have father and I.” Auguste smiles. 

Hennike shares a look with Laurent and Laurent can’t help but chuckle before inviting his mother into his arms for a hug. She hugs him back tightly and, before the know it, Auguste has gotten up off of the bed and joins the hug. Another quiet knock on the door and they all pull away. Aleron stands in the doorway, expression just as serious as ever. He smiles a little as Hennike walks to him, joining him in the doorway and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“They’re ready when you are, Laurent.” He says and Laurent nods. 

“We’ll go ahead and go down, you two come on when you’re ready.” Hennike says, leaving her two boys alone. They wait until the door is closed for Auguste to turn on Laurent.

“We can run away,” Auguste says. “Get on a horse right now, you can just stay with me for a little while.”

“I _want_ this to happen,” Laurent laughs. “I think you just want me to stick around so you don’t have to face the fact that you’re getting old.”

“Perhaps. Or perhaps I’m just going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you as well, Auguste, but I’m not far.”

“You’re pretty far.”

“I’ll be back. You know I will.”

They share a long, tender hug before walking arm and arm out of Laurent’s chambers. Auguste presses a small kiss to Laurent’s temple as they walk, then whispers in his ear. “Besides, I don’t want to be left alone here with mother and father.” 

Laurent laughs, rolling his eyes.

The ceremony is beautiful and the celebration afterwards is just as nice. Damainos and Laurent sit together at the head of the table, feeding each other meats and cakes and other delicacies from both countries. They both whisper sweet nothings in each others ears, Laurent all but beaming.

“You look beautiful.” Damen says, pressing a kiss to Laurent’s temple.

“You’re buttering me up.” Laurent teases.

“You know, I can’t really believe that I’m married to my childhood sweetheart.” He presses another kiss to Laurent’s cheek. “Not everyone can say they’ve done that.”

“I suppose not.”

“I suppose not.” Damen repeats.

They stay in the palace that night, much too tired to travel all the way to Akeilos. Damen undresses him with gentle, calloused hands. It isn’t the first time Damen has seen Laurent undressed, but it’s still such a beautiful surprise each time. He sits on the bed and pulls Laurent into his lap, pressing kisses to his neck, sweeping Laurent’s hair over his shoulder. Laurent closes his eyes and leans into the warm kisses, wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck. It’s special for Damen. He’s seen Laurent naked before, but this is the first time he’s seen him naked as his husband. Something silly to be sentimental about, he was sure of it. But this was the first time he would see Laurent’s full beauty as his newly wed husband.

“You’re just as beautiful outside as you are within, Laurent.”

“Stop.” He smiles, his cheeks flushing.

“Are you embarrassed?” 

“No.”

“Then would you like me to go on?”

“Mm. I suppose, you flatterer.”

“I am no such thing.” He smiles. “I just speak the truth.”

Laurent smacks his shoulder playfully as Damen shifts on the bed, pinning Laurent to the mattress as he begins to kiss down his neck and towards his chest. Laurent’s eyes flutter at the welcome sensation of someone else’s lips on his body. It’s a feeling that makes his stomach burst into a warm, almost embarrassing, heat that travels to the follicles of his hairs to the tips of his toes. No one has ever made him feel this way. No one has ever made him feel this welcome and this _wanted_. 

“Your skin is so incredibly soft,” Damen murmurs, pausing to press a few open mouthed kisses to each of his nipples. “Soft and warm. I could go on about your skin, Laurent.”

“I’m sure you could.” Laurent says, reaching to gently pet the back of Damen’s head.

Damen’s hands move lower, gently gripping both of his hips as his kisses traveled lower and lower until he gently placed kisses along Laurent’s crotch, one hand moving from its place at his hip and running a few fingers along the length of his dick. Laurent gasps quietly, his hips bucking up into the touch. Damen watches him through lidded eyes as he slowly takes his member into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as he starts to suck on it.

“ _Damen!_ ” Laurent gasps, both of his hands reaching down to grasp his dark hair. 

Damen smiles around him, flicking his tongue against the head. Laurent’s entire body twitches, his mouth falling open. He bobs his head slowly taking more and more each time, running his tongue along different spots to see Laurent twitch. His thighs close in around Damen’s head as he gets closer and closer. Right when he gets to that edge, Damen pulls away. Laurent gasps, pulling his head up to look at his new husband. He pants, legs shaking, hands still entwined in Damen’s hair. Damen smiles, even laughs a little. He presses a kiss to Laurent’s inner thigh before slowly standing and disrobing.

Laurent watches, hair like a curtain over his face. Damen reaches up, tucking his blonde hair behind his ear. Laurent nuzzles his hand, craving the touch now. Damen runs his fingers through his long locks. Laurent sighs happily, closing his eyes. The contact was enough to keep him satiated and happy. 

“Your hair is so long,” Damen murmurs. “Ever since we were children, it always has been.”

“You’re very observant.” Laurent teases.

“Stop it.” Damen smiles, pressing their lips together. 

They sit like that for a moment, both of their lips pressed together. Damen presses his tongue gently along the seam of Laurent’s lips and Laurent parts them gently. They lay relaxed against each other as they each explore each others mouths, Laurent lazily stoking Damen’s chest and Damen running his fingers through Laurent’s waterfall of blonde locks. After a while, Damen slowly pulls away and climbs off of the bed. He stares down at Laurent affectionately. 

“Do you have any oil, my darling?” Damen asks.

“Any oil?” Laurent repeats, brows furrowed. “Oh! Oil! Yes.” He nods to the left bedside table.

Damen presses a peck to his cheek as he leans over and opens the drawer. He pulls out a small vial of oil. He positions himself between Laurent’s legs. He pops open the vial and coats his fingers before slowly sliding one into Laurent. He inhales sharply through his nose, then closes his eyes, relaxing against the familiar, yet all the same foreign, feeling. Damen presses kisses to the inside of his thighs again, looking up at him as he starts to suck a hickey onto the pale skin.

Laurent whines softly as Damen slides another finger into him, slowly beginning to thrust them in and out. His blue eyes flutter a little as he reaches down again, gripping onto Damen’s dark hair again. Watching him was sinful, Damen decides. The way he squirms and bucks, the way his eyes flutter when Damen hits something just right. He’s an angel. Truly the world wasn’t made for someone as beautiful as Laurent. 

“Can you take one more?” Damen asks huskily.

“Mhm.” Laurent answers, opening his eyes to look at him.

Damen nods and slips a third finger inside of him. He groans at the tightness around his fingers, watching Laurent instinctively spread his legs. Damen leans down, pressing a kiss to the head of Laurent’s cock. Laurent’s body momentarily goes taut before he bucks his hips, to which Damen nonchalantly watches. He leans down to suck another hickey on the same thigh, thrusting his fingers in and out of his husband. 

“Damen…” He breathes, his whole body shuddering. Damen watches him, eyes never leaving him. He’s beautiful, worked up like this. 

He slowly pulls his fingers out once he feels like Laurent is ready. He pours a generous amount of oil onto his cock then adds some around Laurent’s hole, who shivers at the cold feeling. Damen lines himself up with Laurent, leaned over him, propped up on both of his arms. Laurent reaches up, lacing his arms around Damen’s neck as Damen slowly starts to slide into him. Laurent gasps, throwing his head back at the sensation. It’s been some time since either of them have been intimate together. Between wedding planning, moving plans, Laurent packing, how to tie the two ceremonies together, and traveling back and forth neither of them really had the time. Besides, maybe there needed to a little bit of waiting to make this moment all the better. Damen slowly begins to thrust in and out of Laurent, who presses his face into the larger man’s neck. He moans softly into it and Damen can feel his eyelashes flutter.

“I’ve waited this long to bed you and you’re going to hide your face from me?” Damen asks with a grin.

“Hush.” Laurent smiles, batting him on the shoulder. “You’re ruining it.”

Damen smiles and balls his hand into Laurent’s hair before pulling his head back. Laurent gasps, a soft moan leaving his lips. He bites his lip, trying not to grin as Damen leans down, sucking small hickies onto the base of his neck. Laurent squirms and moans, throwing his head back as Damen picks up the pace. One hand grabs onto Laurent’s hip, holding it in place as he thrusts deeper and deeper into him. Laurent’s nails run down his back as his eyes flutter again. 

“You’re so tight.” Damen growls in his ear. Laurent can’t come up with an answer, he’s too lost in it all. “And warm.”

Laurent inhales shakily, swallowing hard as he squirms, precome leaking from the head of his cock. Damen watches him excitedly, everything Laurent does pushes him a little bit closer to the edge. He pauses to pull out for a moment, to which Laurent whines in quiet confusion. Damen flops onto the bed beside him before grabbing Laurent’s hips and hoisting him up on top of him. He aligned himself with Laurent again before sliding it and starting up that same rhythm from before. He pushes some of Laurent’s hair from his face, over one shoulder so it was hopefully stay out of both of their ways. He stared up at Laurent, the way his face contorted with each pleasurable thrust. He angled his thrusts, watching as they hit just right inside of Laurent. His body arched, his head tilted back, and his mouth fell open.

“Right there?” Damen asks.

“Uh huh.” Laurent gasps loudly as Damen hits the spot again.

“Feel good?”

“Uh huh!” 

“Good.” He smiles.

He continues to hit that same spot until Laurent starts to double over, moaning into Damen’s shoulder until he’s coming, Damen following suit. They lay like that for sometime, Laurent snuggled on top of Damen, both of them wonderfully spent. Laurent is almost asleep when Damen nudges him awake with a few kisses. 

“We have to clean up, lover.”

“Mm.” Laurent grunts, rolling off of Damen and onto his back.

Damen walks into the baths inside of Laurent’s chambers where he grabs two rags and dips them both in the water. He uses one to clean himself up then and there before discarding it and walking into the bedroom to clean up Laurent. Once they’re finally done, Damen lays next to Laurent, the blonde curling into his arms. Damen smiles and presses a few kisses to the crown of his head. 

“I can’t believe I can finally call you my husband.” Damen hums.

“Neither can I.” Laurent smiles. “Remember when you would come visit me and we would kiss in the stables so our parents wouldn’t find us?”

“Embarrassing _me_ now, are we?”

“Please, I’m just being nostalgic.” Laurent laughs. “I remember the first time we rode out to the lake together and went swimming. You were so much faster on that horse than I was.”

“You were still pretty young.” Damen says. 

“No excuse.”

“I think it’s a little bit of one.”

“Do you remember my first trip to Akeilos?”

“Of course.” Damen smiles. “You slept in my bed and asked me about the fireflies in the garden.”

“I had never seen any before. And you knew just about everything.” Damen smiles, reminiscing about the old times they shared as children and teenagers. “I suppose I’ve been in love with you from the start.” Laurent admits sheepishly.

“You can’t mean that.” Damen says. “So many men would come to court you. I remember hearing about it.”

“I absolutely mean it.” Laurent looks up at him. “I can’t think of anyone else I’ve been in love before. I think it’s been you from the very beginning, my heart.”

Damen can’t stop the grin slowly spreading across his face as he squeezes Laurent to him. Laurent smiles, nuzzling his head of long hair into Damen’s chest. Damen cards his fingers through his hair again, kissing his temple gently.

“I suppose it’s been you since the beginning as well, Laurent.”

**Author's Note:**

> im super bad at writing smut but this has been on my queue of things i need to write since like,,,,, june of last year,,,,,,, also im so soft for this type of au with them gkjsdhoga,,,,,,, anyWAys if yall liked it, please leave me a comment!!! i love to read them <3


End file.
